the_seekers_chroniclefandomcom-20200215-history
Triway Containment Failure -- Twins
These transcripts of the Incident were located at Beacon Research Facility -- having been obtained from the Triway security feeds following the major Code White Event. Please note any infohazards mentioned below are descriptions of visual recordings only and have no effect on the characters who read it. Glitch Williams (Electrical Engineer) checks the connections between the three pillars in the Core Chamber and is 3.5 feet away from the middle-height pillar when the containment failure occurs. Marcus Davenport (Atmospheric Researcher) and Circuit Williams (Data Analyst) are seated at their monitoring stations in the Core Observation Room that overlooks the Core Room when the containment failure occurs. When minor seismic activity due to substance shift occurs, all three look concerned but otherwise don't react. They continue their typical tasks for the next 7.2 minutes until containment failure allows psyker interference. Glitch Williams shudders and lunges for the middle pillar and presses his left hand against it and holds position for 6.2 seconds. An infohazardous image of a woman in medical blue scrubs standing behind Glitch Williams can be seen in the footage. The image appears to jump back over several frames as though hit by something, flickers and disappears. Glitch Williams then picks up a satchel bag and moves to the Core Room Analysis Monitor and pages the Core Observation Room using internal systems. His message is: "What happened? Circuit? Circuit, are you there?" During this time, Circuit Williams (Data Analyst) was seen to clutch his head and mouth the words: "No. I won't do it. I won't let you out. I won't let you free to Earth." He then looks confused at the monitor. It is unknown whether he received Glitch William's message. Marcus Davenport takes him by the shoulders and forces him from his chair, pushing him back into the doorframe beside the door to the Core Room. He struggles with the door handle for 2.6 seconds during which time Circuit Williams is seen to say: "It's hurting me." Marcus Davenport then succeeds in opening the door and pushes Circuit Williams through. He pulls shut the door and engages the emergency locking mechanism. NOTE: Marcus Davenport is the Atmospheric Researcher for Triway Peak Facility who examined anomalous data identified in local weather patterns. After pushing Circuit through the door he suffered a spontaneous conversion during the Incident and was relocated to I Ward Containment by the tactical use of light and sound seemingly instigated by the facility mainframe. Circuit then ran down the stairwell to his brother and there is a fearful conversation. Appropriately placed cameras record lip movements which were cleaned and analysed to obtain the following conversation: Circuit Williams: "Is mum okay?" Glitch Williams: "She doesn't feel any different. What happened up there?" Circuit Williams: "It stopped. It wanted something in my blood but I couldn't paint the pillars in it so it stopped. I don't know what to do, Glitch. They're dying. I saw it, Glitch. I saw it all." Glitch Williams: "Wait, no! They're killing our friends?" Circuit Williams is seen to shake his head. "No. Glitch … not just here. The world is dying. And they want us to let them in. The spike is crying through our minds…." Glitch Williams notices something on the monitor and takes Circuit Williams' hand as he reads it. Recorded images show a series of aerosol devices being constructed on the floor beside them in a manner akin to nanite printing but conducted via unknown mechanism. Circuit Williams' falls to the ground in a seizure and Glitch Williams starts picking up the repressitol canisters and forces Circuit Williams' to inhale them one by one. Circuit Williams' seizure ceases on the sixth one. He uses twenty five on his Circuit Williams before beginning to inhale the other twenty four. Circuit Williams (while Glitch Williams uses the aerosols on himself): "Who are you? Are you a mirror? Who are you? What did I just say? I keep … forgetting. Where is this place? Mum? Where am I? I know you … I feel it … you are my brother … how do I know that when I know nothing else? An instinct … but where is mum? She should be here. She should be … where are we?" At this point Glitch Williams has taken 24 aerosols and helps Circuit Williams stand: "It's cold in here." The overhead lights switch off leaving only the stairwell lights up to the gangway. The twins move toward the light. The bottom step lights switch off and they start moving up the stairs. Glitch William appears to giggle: "This is fun." No further dialogue can be seen due to light levels and camera angles. Despite the manual override being in effect, the door to the Core Observation Room is unlocked and physically opened. The light in the Observation Room is turned on and they enter the room. Circuit Williams: "Is that blood? Someone's hurt. We have to find them." Then he looks confused: "What was I saying? Oh … is that blood? We need to go find them." The door to the Core Observation Room Corridor opens and the light turns on inside the corridor and off in the Core Observation Room. They continue in this fashion until they reach the emergency stairwell. Carla Sopotonia (Medical Assistant) is in the stairwell on the 1st floor landing. She has been making paper cranes and writing messages on them since the incident -- dropping them to flutter to the ground. Glitch and Circuit Williams appear in awe of these paper cranes and stop to play with them. Glitch complains of a headache as an image of a person's hand stretches through the wall toward them though neither twin appears to see this. Then the hand disintegrates at the wrist and the arm disappears. The pain appears to pass at the same instant. Carla Sopotonia picks up a fire axe that she had brought into the emergency stairwell with her and starts coming down the stairs. Her lips twitch spasmodically so it is unknown what she vocalised, if anything at all. Glitch and Circuit Williams see her and Circuit asks if she is okay. Matter from the walls and fence appear to steadily disappear as two swords of unusual design appear at Circuit Williams' feet. He picks them up and appears confused by them. He is seen to vocalise a single word: "Mum?" It is unclear if he is speaking to the swords or the woman. Either situation would be unusual because they have taken enough repressitol to be in a completely blank state. Carla Sopotonia attacked them and Circuit Williams' proceeded to fight defensively, forcing her down to the third floor landing so that he and Glitch Williams were forced up the stairs. The emergency stairwell door opened, allowing them to exit, despite having no mechanism for being operated by an external system before forcefully shutting on Carla Sopotonia who later attacked and destroyed the biometric scanners on the B2 and B3 landings. The twins are seen to retrieve various items from the satchel and then wander through the location before movement draws them to the main road to the cliff-side path. They are later identified among those who forcefully ejected Beacon Operatives from Triway Peak and therefore did not leave the mountain. Their current whereabouts are unknown. Category:Narrative Category:History Category:Handouts